Ayah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ayah takut aku tumbuh dewasa, takut aku tidak lagi menjadi gadis kecilnya yang lugu. [Didedikasikan untuk #HEROISCHChallenge]. AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[ **Catatan** : Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan # **HEROISHChallenge**. Didedikasikan pula secara pribadi untuk Ayah saya tercinta karena tidak pernah lelah mengingatkan saya tidur.]

* * *

 **.**

 **AYAH © Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Ayah selalu berdiri di muka pintu.

Dia tidak mencoba mendekat, tidak pula merayu. Dia hanya diam, memandangku, lantas mengatakan sesuatu—kata-kata yang tampaknya ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Jam dinding berdetak. Waktu merangkak. Ayah tetap teguh, meski sorot pada sepasang matanya berubah layu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, menulis setiap hari, sepanjang malam. Melewatkan waktu tidur, lantas membiarkan pagi menjadi malammu. Kau bahkan hanya duduk, tidak mencoba bersosialisasi atau setidaknya membawa salah seorang teman kemari."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Bagiku, kalimat Ayah terdengar seperti keluhan-keluhan biasa yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Seperti ketika kakakku berbuat curang saat ujian masuk universitas dua tahun lalu. Ayah hanya bicara saja, mengeluhkan perbuatan anak tertuanya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu mengeluh.

Dan mengeluh—entah bagaimana bisa—membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya kakakku—atau aku— jadi tahu di mana letak kesalahan kami.

Aku tahu Ayah kesepian. Sebab, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering memperhatikanku. Suatu malam dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang barangkali merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya dalam hidup selain mati. Ayah takut aku tumbuh dewasa, seperti yang juga terjadi pada kakakku. Dia takut aku berubah, tidak lagi menjadi gadis kecilnya yang lugu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Semua anak-anak tumbuh dewasa. Mereka mulai memikirkan hal lain selain Ayah atau Ibu mereka, lebih dari itu, mereka sudah tentu menemukan seseorang yang didamba—seseorang yang kemudian membuat mereka lupa pada orangtua. Aku tidak menyalahkan kakakku. Dia bebas memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi aku juga tidak membenarkan tindakannya. Sebab, karena dialah aku menjadi satu-satunya anak yang tersisa, anak yang diharapkan bisa membanggakan orangtua—atau sekurang-kurangnya tidak mengecewakan mereka.

Aku tidak membenci kakakku. Aku tidak membenci siapa pun. Aku hanya merasa memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyendiri. Menulis, menulis sepanjang malam, seperti yang dikatakan Ayah. Aku menulis apa pun; tentang kekasihku yang kini menuntut ilmu di negeri orang; kenangan manis bersama kakak semasa kanak-kanak dulu; Ibu yang sudah lama tenang—lalu, tentu saja, Ayah. Ayah yang kesepian. Betapa sungguh malang.

Malam berlalu. Pagi datang menjemput. Kutemukan Ayah tertidur di sofa. Garis di wajahnya mengingatkanku pada kakak, begitupula sebaliknya. Ayah sudah begitu renta. Kerutan di keningnya adalah bukti bahwa dia sudah melintasi banyak waktu, melewati berbagai perjalanan kehidupan. Dia memiliki segudang pengalaman. Dia lebih tahu makna di balik kata hidup. Tapi bagaimanapun hebatnya, dia tetap ayahku, Ayah yang mempunyai banyak ketakutan; kematian, waktu dan aku.

Rambut pirangnya berubah putih. Aku terpaku, memandangi sosok yang sedari kecil memberikan harapan dan kehidupan padaku itu. Dia tidak banyak berubah. Akulah yang terlalu banyak berubah.

Aku meraih selimut lantas memakaikannya pada Ayah. Dia lelap, tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Aku memandangnya sekali lagi. Kedua alis Ayah saling bertaut, barangkali tengah bermimpi bertemu Ibu.

Aku kembali ke kamar, mematikan komputer lalu jatuh tertidur. Saat terbangun, selimut yang aku kenakan pada Ayah kini ada padaku. Rasanya hangat. Lembut. Seperti sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Ayah pada rambutku saat aku tidak bisa tidur.

Malam kembali merangkak dan tak ada yang berubah. Ayah masih berdiri di muka pintu.

Aku tidak mampu menulis apa pun. Kalimat demi kalimat terbang berhamburan, hilang terbawa angin malam. Semakin hari, Ayah semakin layu. Aku seakan bisa melihatnya menghilang secara perlahan, seperti ketika aku melihat Ibu terbaring lemah saat kematian begitu dekat dengannya.

Ayah mengeluh. _Lagi_. Bunyinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Menulis, menulis. Hanya itu yang kau lakukan sepanjang malam."

Ayah membuang napas. Aku tidak pernah menjawab. Namun, malam ini aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Ayah memandangku, sorot matanya tampak sedih. Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang barangkali merupakan kalimat terakhir darinya padaku.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menulis seperti ini di hari kematianku?"

Sejak malam itu, aku mengetahui satu hal; ketakutan terbesar Ayah bukan lagi kematian, tapi ketidak-pedulianku terhadap eksistensinya.

Lagi.

Sejarah lama terulang.

Aku hanya mengulang apa yang dilakukan kakakku.[]

* * *

 **11:42pm – August 4, 2016**


End file.
